Squares on the Calendar
by forcedapathy
Summary: One hundred word drabbles focusing on Raven and Beast Boy. Eventual BBRAE.
1. Monkey Ninjas

**Squares on the Calendar**

**Monkey Ninjas**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

I'm starting one hundred word drabbles as a writing exercise and a way to start writing for the Teen Titans fandom. I'm hoping to post daily. Any prompts are welcome and appreciated. Thank you :)

* * *

"Oh, joyous friends! I have just finished the most wondrous task!" Starfire sang as she floated into the lounge, her hands clasped together. "I-"

"Shh!" Cyborg hissed - one electronic eye fixed on her, the other to the lounge.

"What? Am I interrupting?" Starfire asks, peering over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded, wide eyed. "Beast Boy bet Raven if he could beat her on Ninja Monkeys, he'd do all her laundry duty for a year."

"What!? Aww man," a groan echoed suddenly. "I can't even do that."

Breezing past, Raven replied smugly. "I'll let Robin know about the schedule change."


	2. Slow and Painful Death

**Slow and Painful Death**

"Star…" Beast Boy started, hesitantly, leaning over her shoulder.

"Yes? Green friend." Starfire answered, looking up from her deformed knitting.

"Do… Do you think Raven likes me?"

Starfire frowned. "Why has the Raven been me-"

"No, no!" Beast Boy said, interrupting hurriedly.

"Well… yes, Raven likes you very much Beast Boy, she just doesn't show it a lot. Well..." Starfire said thoughtfully "At all really."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, even though she may look as if she desires you to die a slow and painful death," Starfire replied, patting his arm cheerfully. "She does not mean it."


	3. Bookstore

**Bookstore**

"Whoa, Raven, this place is _cre-" _Beasty Boy started, before Raven's head snapped round to glare at him. "Very original and authentic," he finished hastily. "So…" He peered around the dark shelves, lit only by a dim candle. "Where are the comics?"

"Beast Boy," Raven started, sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is a very special bookstore; they do not have _com-"_

"Oh my god Rae," Beast Boy squealed, flapping his hands, practically drooling. "They've collectible Batman comics! Oh man, Cyborg's gonna be so jealous!" Beast Boy said, bounding over to the book shelf, completely enthralled - 'creepy' forgotten.


	4. Cereal Boxes

**Cereal Boxes**

"Beast Boy, for Azar's sake, I said no!" snapped a dry, flat voice.

"Awww Rae," Beast Boy whined, cradling the assorted animal shaped vegan cereal to his chest. "There's a toy an-"

"What part of 'no'-" Hissed Raven, before Beast Boy interjected.

"Why _are_ you here _anyway_? We're _fine_-"

"Beast Boy," Raven interrupted flatly. "Last time you were left _unsupervised_, you spent _three_ times _our_ budget on _seventy_ boxes of the _same_ cereal."

"But there's a special to-"

"Yo B!" Cyborg bellowed down the store, surrounded in open cereal boxes, his metal hand waving something in the air. "Found it!"


	5. Interuptions

**Interuptions**

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azar- _"Raven?" Tap. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._ Tap. Tap. _Azarath Met- _"Raven?" _Azar- _"Raven?" … _Azarath Metrion Zin-_ Shake. Shake. _AZAR-_. "Raven?!" She was in control. She was calm. Happy. Relaxed. She was. _Azarat_- "Raveeeennnnnnn?" _Azar_- "Raeeeee?" _AZAR- _"Come on Rae, you can't ignore me fo- aaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh!" With that Raven's tenuous control snapped as Beast Boy proceeded to be forced to fly out the lounge window into the glistening water below Titans Tower. Standing up furiously, her foot nearly went into a mug of hot herbal tea beside her, steam curling up to her knees. Oh. Oh. _Oh_.


	6. Aggressions 1

**Aggression 1**

"Beast Boy," Robin bellowed. "Focus!"

Coinciding with his words a small missile, one of Cyborg's designs, appeared to crash into Beast Boy on his nth sprint down the training track. Raven released the breath she'd been holding as he appeared out of the smoke instants later as an eagle, swooping through smoke before landing human again, finishing the track seconds later unscathed.

"Sloppy, Beast Boy, sloppy!" Hissed Robin, shaking his head, whilst glowering at his stopwatch.

"Dude," Beast Boy snapped, "Just _lay off_ already, okay?" His hands were clenched into tight fists as he stormed towards the tower.


	7. Aggression 2

**Aggression 2**

"Beast Boy?" Raven called, tapping on his door with her knuckle. "Beast Boy, I know you're in there." Silence. "Beast Boy, as much as I enjoy talking to a door, I'd prefer it if you talked to me." Pause. "Look, I do know how hypocritical that is, but I'm the loner here: not you." Silence. "How about we go to that vegan place you like?" No answer. "Look, Robin was an idiot: ignore-" Interrupting Raven's monologue, Beast Boy's grey door swished open revealing Beast Boy in the door way. He towered over her by several inches now, she noticed sourly.


	8. Aggression 3

**Aggression 3**

_Chew. Chomp. Slurp._

"Thanks for bring me here, Rae."

"It's fine."

"Hmm," _slurp, _"I thought you hated vegan food?"

"I do. Do you think they do herbal tea?"

"Yeah, 'course, right next to the beef burgers." _Laugh._

"Did you just _laugh?_"

"I'm _not_ an android, _Beast Boy_."

"_At me?_"

"…I appreciate sarcasm: it's an art form."

"Hmm..." _Chew_.

"If my self-sacrifice hasn't made you feel better yet, Robin's headache after Starfire and I were done should. I believe she called him a '_clorbag valblernelk_.'"

"Oh." _Swallow. "_Wait, self-sacrifice?"

"I'm starving."

"Surprised you can't live off herbal tea?"

"Shut up." _Laugh._


	9. Culinary Tastes 1

**Culinary Tastes 1**

I'm really sorry for the massive gap between updates. My laptop bust. It wasn't my fault this time. I swear.

I apologise.

* * *

"Rae," Beast Boy wheedled, wafting a plate of what looked like regurgitated spinach under her nose, obscuring her book. "Just try a bit."

"No."

"You'll like it, I promise."

"I promise I won't."

"You will," He insisted, shaking the plate of the monstrosity of vegan food, as Cyborg referred to it, over-zealously in his passion.

Bits fell on her book.

_Calm, Raven, calm._

"N-o." She enunciated.

"Why," he whined. "I drank that _awful_ tea the other day… and it's this, or Starfire's gonna make you eat her trad-"

"Actually, it looks great," Raven interrupted swiftly, perusing the room for orange.


	10. Culinary Tastes 2

**Culinary Tastes 2**

"What I was saying, Beast Boy," Raven informed, "was herbal tea has been proved to extend and improve life. It's clearly superior."

"Nuh-uh," Beast Boy said through a mouthful of tofu, "Tofu's way better. It's like… the nectar of the Gods or something. It's good for you, all that meat is…" He shuddered in revulsion. "It's poor, cute animal poison for the body." Beast Boy shook his head when she started to argue. "Baby animals, Rae! Little furry ones with big eyes – cruelly devoured by the murdering masses." He paused for a moment in contemplation. "No offence or anything, Rae."


End file.
